Healing New Scars
by sphinx81
Summary: Kaylee and Jayne are taking a rest after a little roll in the hay when he notices a familiar scar. It’s not something Kaylee is proud of.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or _Firefly_. Joss Whedon and ME in is all of its creative glory does. But if I did own them, they sure in the hell wouldn't be cancelled or jerked around by those monkeys at the Network-That-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Idiots. Seriously monkey.

Okay, I admit I'm a Kaylee/Jayne shipper, mainly because they're so different they seem like they would work . And I could totally see Joss working this angle if the show continued (the man loves his 'ships!). Anyway, Kaylee and Jayne are taking a rest after a little roll in the hay when he notices a familiar scar. Let's just say it's not something Kaylee is proud of.

* * *

I can't help it as my hand goes under my shirt she's wearing, grazing her silky underwear, making its way to her stomach, her skin all sweaty, hair all soft and smellin' good after our little bit 'o fun as her body rests against my chest. Good thing she realized the doc ain't gonna come out of his shell any time soon. Came to me for a little fun. 

Lightly ticklin' her belly, I feel her body vibrate with laughter as I nibble her ear. Laughing. She's always laughing. And while I find it annoying with most folks, especially the 'lil man pilot, with her, it's like…well…it's warm. Makes the 'verse all right for one small bit.

Tracing down further, still tickling her, my fingers graze her skin. And then I reach it, fingers tracing the outline of the four inch long vertical scar just a few centimeters above her belly button.

"Stop that," she says, laughter suddenly gone, voice hard, body stiffening as my fingers move along it. Jesus, where in the hell did she get that from?

"Where in the hell didja get that from?" I ask sounding plenty pissed. Whoever did this to her deserves to die, preferably by my hand.

"It's nothing," she says flatly, grabbing at my hand and trying to move it away.

"Hell it ain't." I ignore her attempt to slap me away, tracing the scar again.

"Since when are you a doctor?" She says it flatly but it still stings.

"Gorram girl! Now why ya have to go bringing him up?" I growl at her, more mean than I meant. But I'll be damned if he gets in the way of our fun right now, frellin' pretty-boy.

"Well, don't go bringing up things ya don't know _Jayne_."The way Kaylee says my name, I know she's tetchy, possibly movin' into all out anger if this goes on.

"Yeah, so I'm used to puttin' stuff like this on folks, but still; this ain't no flesh wound" I feel along the scar some more, noticin' it's deep, like a trench in her soft skin. Odd I never noticed it before. But when I'm down there, I ain't exactly focusing on her skin much.

"Leave. It. Alone," she tells me pointedly.

"Like you're gonna make me, greasemonkey." I grunt out. She slaps my hand away again and tries to move out of my grasp. Yeah, definitely tetchy now. What the hell? It's just a gorram scar.

"It ain't none of your business," she replies, still tetchy.

With a weary sigh, I quickly grab her and flip her over to her back. Moving down to the end of the bunk, I grab her wrists, pinning them to her sides before she realizes what just happened and has time to react. Resting my head on her thighs, I look up at her, only to find that she's scowling right back down at me, like she thinkin' of various ways of killin' me.

"You'll only get the bed all bloodied up if ya kill me, girl," I say aloud in response to her look.

"It'll be worth it," she hisses. "And how many times have I told you not to call me girl? I ain't a baby," she says, all incredulous and annoyed. She never likes bein' helpless, I know. And I was too quick for her to wriggle out of my grasp, so now she's supremely pissed. Even after all this time, she's still slightly shocked at how fast I can move despite my size.

"Hell, judging from what we just did, you ain't no baby, _girl_" I reply. She still lookin' at me through slit green eyes, still pretty despite her mood, though her mouth's twitchin' a bit with the hint of a smile. That's better.

"Now let's see this thing ya got." I lay an arm across her to keep 'er down, moving the shirt up with one hand.

It stands out, white against her already pale skin. Yeah, it's deep alright. Jagged too, so it wasn't a clean cut from surgery or nothing. Must've hurt a hell of a lot. Bastard. Who'd do this too her? She ain't done nothing to hurt nobody.

She's still looking pissed. Her breathing's quickened and her skin's all flushed, though she looks all sad all of the sudden.

"Are you done humiliating me?" she asks, voice quiet. Why's it sound like she's about to cry now? Gorram!

"I ain't doin' no such thing, girl. It's just a scar. Everybody's got 'em. Hell, I got a bunch I'm proud of, some I ain't so much. I hope you killed the _gao-shen_ who did it." She's silent, those tears of hers threatening to spill over. Son of a…by all that's wrong in the 'verse!

"Well, hell girl, I ain't gonna take a picture and post it in the mess or anything. Are they dead?" Still silent. Then she sighs.

"Yes," she mutters though I can barely hear her. "Mal did it and you and him dumped him on Whitefall," she swallows, looking down at me.

"Oh…this is from...the…fed?" I say, voice dark, remembering the rage that coursed through me when I saw her standing there, face wide with shock, her hands covered in blood, everything like it was going in slow-mo as her gasps of pain rung in my ears. The anxiety flowing through me as I watched her getting' sewn up, prayin' she pulled through, the satisfaction I got from dumping that bastard's body for the Reavers to find.

She nods at me all sad, finally answering my pervious question.

"Good," I reply "'Cause I'd be hella disappointed if it wasn't that way." A slight smile creeps to her face as I run fingers along her stomach again, lightly to make sure she starts laughing, 'cause she's ticklish, see. She can't help but smile.

"Stop!" says, not sounding quite as pissed as I tickle her some more.

"Make me," I toss back, which she can't since my full weight is restin' on her legs. I increase my movements and she starts wiggling, trying to get away. Fat chance of that.

"Jayne…" she gasps out. "You know…I'm ticklish…"

"Which makes it hi-larious." By this time, she's giggling like a loon as I do an all out assault on her belly so she's squirming and laughin'. Suddenly, I look down at her scar. God knows why. Probably 'cause she was about to turn on the waterworks, and ain't nothin' more frellin' irritating than a crying woman all blubbery and such. But I lean down and kiss her, right along the scar. She stops laughing suddenly, quiet again. Shit. What'd I do now?

"Are ya kissing it…to make it better…?" she asks, voice barely a whisper.

"Hell girl, I don't know. It's just that…it ain't ugly. Just a part of you, whatcha been through. Makes you stronger and such. Ain't no need to be 'shamed 'bout it."

"Yeah, but now my skin's all messed up. The rich folks in the core just get 'em lasered off so they're all perfect 'gain…"

"Stop talkin' that nonsense, stupid. You pretty just as is," I growl out as I kiss the other side of the scar, only to be met by her sigh.

"Yeah, still. It brings back…bad memories."

"So don't dwell on 'em, chowderhead" I kiss the middle of the scar.

"But…"

"Jesus, can ya shut-up just once in a while, chatterbox?" I kiss the other side of it.

"Oh please! You're one to talk…"

"Shut it!" I toss out at her with a smile as my mouth moves up her belly, blowing little puffs of air, tickling her some more, which gets her to giggling again.

"Who do you think you are, my…"

"What the hell! It's just a scar. I ain't calling you ugly. I mean, you ain't no doll…"

"Jayne!" She's reaching up to pop me in the head until I grab her hand, squeezing it none to gently and then kissing the inside of it. Christ, girl can't take a joke? Everybody knows she's one of the most right pretty and shiniest things on this boat.

"What are you doing?" she says surprised.

"You were gonna hit me."

"I was not!"

"Don't lie girl…It ain't your strong point." She's frowning again.

"So I figured instead of belting you one," I reply grinning so she knows I ain't serious. Never would hurt my girl. "I'd do somethin' else." By this time, I'm face-to-face with her, giving her a look that she knows gorram well what it'll lead to.

"Something else?" she's giving me the look too, eyes twinklin' and mouth finally smilin' as I grab her wrists, pining them to the bunk as gently as I can. Don't wanna go hurting my Kaylee.

"Yeah. Somethin' else." I nuzzle her neck, mouth teasing the spot where I feel her heart racing as she moves to give me better access, giggling and then giving a slight whimper as I nibble her ear. Making my way to her mouth, I kiss her none too gently, releasing her wrists as she wraps her arms around my neck, bringin' me close. God she smells so good. All sweet and girly. Like flowers or somethin'.

"Somethin' like this." I tug the shirt up over her head and fall back down onto her, mouth on hers as she gives a delighted sigh.

Hell, if the 'verse ain't great right now, then it ain't never gonna get any better…


End file.
